Aftermath: Lloyd's Evolution
by UnderMiraculousArchive
Summary: (Warning: Contains Spoilers for Season 4) Garmadon is gone, and the family is not faring very well; Lloyd's not himself, Misako can't stop crying, and Wu has to support the whole team on his shoulders. But Lloyd's...changing into something the ninja's once feared; he might just bring the downfall of the whole team!
1. Depression

Misako wandered through the Corridor of Elements, tears slowly trickling down her pale face. She recognized many of the faces carved in the old rock, many of them old friends from the past. The master of water, the master of fire, speed, metal, shadow, you name it. She approached the tall statue of Garmadon, his stone eyes looking towards the horizon, as if to mean, _There is hope._

She unfolded the bundle she carried, laying roses on his grave. Lightning flashed above her head, Misako barely flinching. She bowed her head, rain pouring down all around her. She positioned herself under the enormous statue, sobbing.

* * *

Lloyd threw shurikens at the wall, a scowl seeming now permanent on his face. The others noticed he never smiled anymore, much less laughed at Jay's jokes, which he found hilarious.

Nya knocked on the door, dodging a shuriken Lloyd accidentally threw in her direction.

"What do you want?!" he snapped, eyes flickering. He threw another shuriken at the wall.

Nya blinked, unresponsive to his outburst. "Dinner's ready."

Lloyd dropped the shuriken he was holding. "Oh...okay." He picked it up, throwing it.

* * *

Jay perked up when she trudged downstairs. "He coming?"

She nodded. "He's getting worse...I almost got sliced by a shuriken…"

Jay's eyes got real wide. "He did WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Lightning Mouth, she said ALMOST. Good grief." Cole turned back to his phone.

Skylar smiled. "Dinner's served."

Kai smiled. "Thanks, Sky…" He kissed her cheek.

She blushed. "No prob…"

Cole grinned. "Heck-yeah! Sushi and noodles!"

Jay calmed down, grabbing a pair of chopsticks. He reached for a California roll.

An arrow whizzed past, lodging itself and the piece of sushi into the opposite wall. Jay yelped, turning in the direction of the arrow. Lloyd stood there, bow in hand. He had his classic scowl splayed across his face.

"I was gonna eat that."

Lloyd shrugged, pulling the chair out from under Kai. Kai clenched his teeth, bruising his butt.

"Hey!"

Lloyd blinked. "That was moderately funny."

Wu walked in, sitting down at the table. "Oh, Lloyd…"

Lloyd looked in the older man's direction. "What."

"Pardon?"

"Whaddya want?"

Lloyd snarled, walking out. He shot an arrow in Wu's direction, knocking the teacup out of his hand.

Wu sighed. "My nephew is acting weird."

Kai rubbed his butt, still sore. "Ya think?! Practical jokes are more Jay's speed, but…"

Cole frowned. "Even Jay wouldn't hurt someone on purpose…" His phone buzzed.

_One of your subscriptions on Youtube has uploaded a new music video._

Cole tapped the screen, watching the music video.

Lloyd was singing, a look of longing on his face. He was singing 'Monster' by Skillet.

Cole frowned, wondering why Lloyd would choose a song like that. He watched it, Kai peering over his shoulder.

Kai nodded. "He's a good singer…"

They could hear Lloyd in his bedroom, singing 'Shatter Me' by Lindsey Stirling. Jay smiled.

Wu sighed, rubbing his temples.

* * *

Misako awoke the next morning, blinking in the sunlight. She sat up, brushing herself off. She yawned, looking up into the face of Garmadon.

She flinched, eyes wide. "Garmadon?"

The figure wore a scowl. She tilted her head, noticing the figure's blonde hair. "Oh...it's you, Lloyd-I mean, it's good to see you, but-"

Lloyd helped her up, fist clenched around her arm. "We're going home."

Misako nodded, trying to loosen his grip. He looked down, expression void of any compassion. He let go, beckoning her in the direction he came.

She looked after him, tears in her eyes. "Lloyd…"

He turned, gold eyes boring into green. "Home. Now."

She sighed, following him.

**Depressing...**


	2. New Dog

Lloyd and Jay were at the rescue shelter, Jay looking at all the breeds of dogs. "What do you think? Small, or large?"

"Large; they're not as annoying." Lloyd glared at the small Pyrenees, the fluffy dog trembling.

Jay walked past a Newfoundland. "Ooh! How about this one? She's cute!"

The huge dog barked, its bark loud and deep.

The owner of the shelter smiled, walking over by them. "May I help you?"

Jay smiled. "I'd like the Newfoundland, please."

The owner's smile faded. "This female Newfie? Erm, are you sure?"

Jay frowned. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

The dog started barking, pawing at the cage it was contained in. Jay shrank back, yelping.

Lloyd opened the cage, the dog calming down. She licked his hand, Lloyd stroking its fur.

The owner smiled. "Aww…"

Jay nodded. "She's the one...what's her name?"

"Stella."

Jay paid the owner and hooked a leash to Stella, Stella barking. Lloyd patted her head, whispering soft, gentle words to her. She looked at Jay, head bowed. Jay stroked her head, smiling. "Hi, Stella."

* * *

Jay, Stella, and Lloyd arrived back at the monastery, Nya smiling as they walked in. "You guys got a puppy? Aww…"

Kai reared back, hiding behind the recliner. "What the heck is _that_?"

"Guys, this is Stella, Jay's new Newfoundland."

Cole grinned, holding out his hand to Stella. "Hey, girl. Hi…"

Stella snorted, rubbing up against Cole's leg. Cole rubbed behind her ears. "Daww...you're so precious...yes you are, yes you are!"

Jay snorted with laughter. "Wow…"

Wu smiled, the black puppy trotting up to him. "I'm glad to see that you six are beginning to recover from our losses…at least, most of us…"

Lloyd snorted, stomping up to his room.

Misako sighed, watching him leave the large room. "He's just like his father in so many ways."

Wu rolled his eyes. "Dye his hair brown and give him red contacts,you've got an exact replica."

* * *

Lloyd muttered curses under his breath, unsheathing his katana. He closed his eyes, swinging the shiny blade through the air seemingly in slow motion.

A noise startled him, and he dropped the katana, cussing when it sliced his hand on the way down. "What the heck was that!?"

The window opened, a soft breeze ruffling his stringy blonde hair. He sighed, going to shut the window,when he saw something from the corner of his eye. He turned to look straight into the face of a ghost.

"AAH!" he screamed, falling on his butt. Jay laughed, dangling the bedsheet in his face. "Gotcha!"

Lloyd groaned, heaving himself up. "Jay! GET OUT."

Jay snickered, backing out of the room. "You sound like a little girl when you scream…"

Lloyd snarled. "That's IT! GET OVER HERE!" He launched on him, Jay yelping.

Stella growled, rushing to protect her owner. She barked.

Lloyd punched Jay in the face, shoving him back out into the hallway. Jay clutched his face,blood dripping from his nose.

Nya happened to walk past, gasping when she saw Jay's face. "Jay! Oh my God! Wh-Who did this to you?!"

Jay whimpered. "L-Lloyd...punched me...I'm- okay."

Lloyd panted, back against the door. He could hear Nya's voice through the door.

"...he's turned into...a monster…"

Lloyd bit his lip, tears falling down his face. He shattered his mirror with his fist, looking at his reflection in the broken shards strewn everywhere.

* * *

The doctor taking care of Jay in the hospital smiled, removing the bandages. "All good! You may return home, Jason."

Jay grinned. "Thanks, Doctor."

He changed out of his hospital gown, Kai and Cole waiting outside for him.

"Wow! Lloyd did quite a number on you…"

Jay frowned. "What do you mean, Kai?"

Kai blinked. "Look in the rear view mirror…"

Jay's eyes widened. "What the- I look like a whole other person!"

Cole shrugged. "You're still 'cute' in girls's standards…"

Kai grinned. "Yeah!"

Jay smiled. "Thanks for the support…"

**Second chapter! :D**

**Thanks for all the support! It means a lot!**

**~The Ninja of Writing**


	3. One Crazy Matryoshka

Garmadon looked around, the atmosphere thick on his lungs. He looked down to see he was standing...on nothing. He fell, landing on something hard.

He looked down, seeing...odd legs. He blinked, looking at his hands. They had five longs sections, and...well...odd looking.

A car whizzed past him, honking. Garmadon looked around, seeing a bunch of different looking people.

A blonde chick passed by, stopping suddenly. "Sensei Garmadon? I love your cosplay!"

Garmadon raised an eyebrow. "Cosplay? What do you mean…?"

The girl snorted with laughter. "Oh, I get it...You're funny."

Garmadon blinked. "Never heard that before…"

"Anyways...I'm Taylor. And you are…?"

"Erm...Montgomery."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you...Are you new here?"

"Yes, actually… I'm...not exactly from-"

"Say no more! But first, let's get this cosplay off ya…"

* * *

Taylor frowned. "Wow."

Garmadon frowned. "What?"

"Either you're actually old-no offense- or you're REALLY GOOD at cosplay."

"I...am actually that old?"

Taylor nodded. "That explains it...Here." She shoved some clothes in his direction.

Garmadon raised an eyebrow. "Uh…"

"Change into these in the bathroom...I'll get some hair dye…"

Garmadon sighed, locking the bathroom door.

* * *

Taylor grinned. "Look at you! You look just like him…"

"Like...who, exactly?"

"Sensei Garmadon."

Garmadon rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Actually, Taylor, I-"

"Am actually Sensei Garmadon? You said earlier…"

He grabbed her wrist. "Taylor, I'm serious."

Taylor's eyes widened. "You-You're serious?! Garmadon?"

"Wait a minute...Clouse."

Clouse smiled from the girl's face, tearing off his disguise. "Well, well,well, I finally have done it."

Garmadon snarled, launching on him. "I know about you and my wife,you-"

Clouse looked into Garmadon's eyes. "Garmadon?" A scared look was etched into his face.

Garmadon let him up. "No...but...she's my wife, remember-"

"Garmadon...she's my little sister."

Clouse bit his lip, clamping his eyes shut. "Go ahead...hit me…"

Instead, he felt weight lifted off of him and a hand held out. Clouse shook, suddenly scared of his brother-in-law.

Garmadon hugged him, smiling. "You're family...I can't believe it! Lloyd was right...hugs make everything okay!"

Clouse smiled. "To family?" he held his hand out.

"To family," Garmadon grinned, clutching Clouse's hand.

A portal opened, to their shock. Clouse jumped through, dragging Garmadon along.

* * *

The two brothers-in-law landed on hard ground, groaning. Clouse winced when he tried to get up, Garmadon looking at him sympathetically. "You okay?"

Clouse groaned. "I think I broke my leg…" He hefted himself up with help from Garmadon.

Garmadon hissed, a searing pain roaring up his spine. Clouse must've felt it too, because his face was twisted in pain.

Garmadon nearly whooped for joy when he realized what had happened. "The snake! IT'S GONE!" He giggled. "WHOO HOO!"

Clouse rolled his eyes. "Now I realize why you and Misako are perfect for each other…"

Garmadon laughed. "Eh...come on, we should go do something! WE SURVIVED!"

Clouse smirked. "Race you to the market…"

"On your mark…"

"GO!" they both shouted in unison, running as fast as they could.

Garmadon smiled, panting. "I w-"

Clouse stood on top of a house, laughing. "Nice try, Garmy!"

The song 'Matryoshka' started playing and Clouse groaned. "Oh, no…"

_Kangae sugi no MESSEEJI_

_Dare ni todoku kamo shiranai de_

_Kitto watashi wa itsudemo sou_

_Tsugi hagi kurutta MATORYOSHIKA_

Garmadon smiled, dancing. "Come on, Clouse!"

Clouse sighed. "No…"

Garmadon smirked. "Fine…"

A glimmer of light lit up in the former sensei. He grinned, racing through the village, feeling like a little kid again.

He could remember days like this with Wu and Misako, before the venom consumed him, just being kids. He yelled for joy, cartwheeling again and again.

Clouse followed him, rolling his eyes.

**:D**

**Yep!**

**Sorry, I had writer's block, then I got this crazy idea, and ...yeah.**

**~The Ninja of Writing**


	4. A Friend Lost

Lloyd hissed, huddled in a corner in his room. Fangs had started to grow in, replacing his teeth. The moment of the end of time was near. Lloyd coughed, blood pooling in his mouth. He rushed to the sink, coughing up blood and a couple of teeth. He groaned, scooping up the teeth and placing them in the bowl with the rest of the teeth he lost in the past hour. Pain shot up his back, causing him to scream. He clamped his hands onto the sink, biting his lip in agony. He collapsed to the ground, trembling. Black leathery wings sprouted out of his back, matching the newly formed fangs. Lloyd turned to look at them in horror, whimpering.

Misako knocked on Lloyd's door. "Son? Is everything okay in there?"

Lloyd hissed, hefting himself up. "Mom! GO AWAY!"

"I just came to-"

"GO AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOU! I HATE YOU!" Lloyd screamed, clawing at the wall.

Tears formed in Misako's eyes. She sighed, walking away.

Lloyd cried out, tasting blood. "Not again…"

* * *

Wu found Misako in her room, tissues strewn everywhere. She was sitting among them, sobbing. "I want my husband back…"

Wu went to comfort her, rubbing her back. "Mia...it's okay...shh…"

She curled up next to him, her sobs growing quieter.

The doorbell rang, Nya apparently going to answer it, because she lept up, yelling, "I got it!"

Clouse narrowed his eyes. "It's you…"

Nya snarled. "Clouse…"

Garmadon pinched Clouse's neck, causing Clouse to shriek. "Garmadon!"

He chuckled. "Oh, 'Clousy Clouse', you're such a baby…"

Nya smiled. "Sensei! You're...alive!"

Jay watched the whole scene, dogpiling Clouse and Garmadon. "Sensei G's home at last! And...Clouse?!"

Clouse bit his lip. "I know what you're thinking…"

Garmadon finished for him. "Clouse is my long lost brother-in-law!" He smiled innocently, squeezing Clouse like a stuffed animal.

Clouse started to choke, breathing cut off. "Garmadon…"

Garmadon let go, Clouse rubbing his neck, sighing.

* * *

Misako finally came out of her room a few hours later, hair not in its usual braid, but flowing down her shoulders.

Garmadon smiled, hiding in the kitchen.

Clouse grinned. "Baby sis!" He held out his arms.

Misako smiled sadly, embracing her older brother. "Hi, Clouse…"

Garmadon snickered, peeking around the corner. "Mia…"

Her eyes glanced in his direction. He grinned, running up to her, twirling her above his head. She smiled, tears of joy falling down her face. "Garmadon!" She kissed him, causing him to fall over.

Garmadon grinned, running his fingers through her hair. "I missed you…"

Mia smiled. "You were gone for a whole year…"

Clouse's eyes widened. His eyes and Garmadon's eyes met. "We were only gone for a couple days…"

Misako shook her head. "Three-hundred sixty-five days have passed, brother."

Garmadon bit his lip. "Mia...I-"

She shook her head. "It's fine...I still have your birthday present…"

Garmadon rolled his eyes. "Mia…"

She smiled. "What?"

"Nevermind that...Where's Lloyd?"

"He's...I...I don't think he's come out of his room last time I checked…"

Garmadon and Misako ascended the staircase, knocking on Lloyd's door. It swung open, seemingly.

Their eyes widened, surveying the room. The purple curtains were torn, along with huge claw marks along the walls. Blood lined the sink, as well as staining the floorboards. Lloyd was no longer there.

* * *

Lloyd flew over Ninjago City, hissing at anyone who dared look at him. He snarled, summoning a huge web of golden power from his hands. The web extended over the whole city, Lloyd laughing evilly. "THE TRUE GOLDEN MASTER IS HERE!"

Cyrus Borg watched from Borg Industries, biting his lip. "Oh dear…"

The citizens rushed inside, Cyrus trying desperately to contact the ninja.

* * *

The ninja got Cyrus's contact message, rushing to Ninjago City. Jay sighed. "This city has a lot of problems…"

Cole groaned. "Shut up, airhead…"

The city was quiet. Too quiet. All that was left of Lloyd was a few strands of the golden webs.

Kai looked around, removing his mask. "Where'd they go?"

The citizens slowly came out of various buildings, a dull look in their eyes.

"Excuse me, sir, but what happened? Was there any sign of trouble?"

The man shook his head, smiling. "No danger here! All good, ninja. Peace."

Zane scanned the area. "No unusual readings...well, except for those…"

Clouse gasped, sweat running down his face. "Oh, no…" His eyes started to glow. "The reason there is no danger _here _is because they've already moved on!"

Garmadon started yelling. "What?!"

"They must be near Jamonacai by now! Misako...our home town…"

Misako gasped. "We have to stop them! Let's go!"

* * *

Quiet again. No signs of danger whatsoever. Cole stomped the ground angrily, causing a small earthquake. "Seriously?! Where the heck is the villain!?"

Zane shook his head. "Pixal...is there something here we cannot see?"

Pixal sighed. "No...but I'll have the falcon take a look…"

The falcon took off, scanning for any strange activity. An arrow came out of nowhere, striking the poor mechanical bird down.

Zane gasped. "Friend!" He rushed to it, gently pulling out the sharp object lodged in its chest.

Nya looked down in sadness. "Whoever's doing this must be stopped."

Misako looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Is that-"

Green smoke rained down on them, knocking all the ninjas out except for Zane.

**Sorry for the late update; wifi was giving me grief! DX**

**Yay Garmy's back! :D**

**~TNoW**


	5. The Battle for Hope

"Ninja...wakey wakey…"

Garmadon awoke first, panting. He observed his surroundings, noticing a familiar white snake.

Pythor slithered next to him. "My apologies...I had to be sure you wouldn't lash out or something...here, I'll free you."

Garmadon felt chains release from his wrist. "Wh-where am I?"

"My humble lair...never been seen by human eyes...Literally. I'm the only one...other than the Overlord...but he wasn't human either...Anyway, welcome."

Garmadon groaned, rubbing his head. "What knocked me out?"

"A combination of sleeping gas, Traveler's Tea, Tomorrow's Tea, frog mucus, and Fangpyre scales. Why?"

Garmadon gagged. "Sorry I asked...Wait, how do you have Traveler's Tea and Tomorrow's Tea?"

"That wasn't me...oh, the...okay, um...combined they are highly poisonous. You're lucky to be alive...anyone without elemental powers surely would've died…"

The ninjas each in turn started to stir, all piled in the corner. Misako woke up, Garmadon smiling. He walked over to her, kissing her cheek.

Pythor flicked his tail, checking a monitor. "Good...he hasn't attacked that area...good, good…"

Garmadon looked over his shoulder. "Whatcha doin'...?"

"Monitoring our mystery villain...he has an unusual pattern...he attacks the big cities then the small ones...it's almost like he knows the less rebellion, the easier…"

Garmadon's eyes widened. "Genius… we should rendezvous the others to the smallest city… Chournagam…"

* * *

Neuro read Garmadon's mind, sending a message to the other elementals. "They should be here soon…"

They heard a chorus of growls and a bunch of elemental dragons landed, including two new people.

"Hi! Garmadon, I presume?" the blonde asked, donned in a light blue ninja gi. Another figure sat on his water dragon, sliding off. She took off her mask, revealing magenta hair with a blue streak.

Garmadon nodded. "I am he...you must be...erm…"

"The name's Lar...and this is my cuz, Seliel. Master of Water, at your service."

Seliel flashed a smile at Cole, causing the earth ninja to blush.

Lloyd landed on his elemental dragon. "Dad!"

Garmadon smiled. "Lloyd!"

Gold webbing shot between them, causing Garmadon's kimono to smoke. Garmadon leaped back, looking at his son.

Lloyd laughed, the venom in his voice unrecognizable. "Congratulations, _Lord Garmadon, _you've done it. You've created the world in your image...in me…"

Garmadon narrowed his eyes. "You are not my son…"

"Well, not anymore…" Lloyd chuckled, running his forked tongue over his white fangs. "You put too much faith in me...Goodbye, brothers…"

His eyes started to glow, long tentacles of gold sprouting from an unknown source. One grasped Misako by the waist, squeezing tightly. "You once abandoned me...Time to return the _favor!_" Lloyd threw her across the village, right against a brick wall. Blood streamed from her forehead. Garmadon cried out, trying to go comfort her. Lloyd smirked, flicking him away. "Leave her be! She deserves to die…"

Pythor hissed, sneaking around Lloyd. He plucked off one of his scales, crushing it to dust. He smoothed the powder onto her forehead, her skin turning purple. She hissed, a tail replacing her legs. "Pythor?! What did you do to me?!"

Pythor blinked. "I-I'm just trying to save you...I owed Garmadon...for the whole… 'Lloyd' thing."

Misako sighed, flicking her new tail. "Well...I guess it's not that bad having a tail…"

Lloyd's ears twitched, whipping around. "No…" He took a deep breath. "It's not over… but wait till your husband realizes you're a...monster…"

Misako looked at Garmadon, his face filled with fear. Lloyd laughed. "See?"

Garmadon blinked back tears, seeing his wife with a tail.

Misako hung her head, ducking behind Pythor.

Lloyd turned to the elemental masters, hissing. "Now...you pesky gnats...whatever shall I do with you?" He grasped Nya in one tentacle, Seliel in another.

Cole gasped. "Put them DOWN!"

Lloyd smirked. "Give me a good reason I shouldn't just CRUSH them and be on with it." He tightened his grip, Seliel and Nya struggling.

Cole snarled. "Release them NOW."

Lloyd smiled. "Okay…" He let go, the two female warriors falling to the hard ground.

Garmadon took Kai's katana, leaping onto the web Lloyd was standing on.

"One on one, you and me…"

Lloyd narrowed his eyes. "Fine...winner gets to keep his life!" He took out his own blade, carved from obsidian. He swung, barely missing Garmadon.

Garmadon blocked his next swing, kicking him back. Lloyd ducked and rolled, sending Garmadon flying.

Misako watched in anguish; the two people she most cared about were fighting again.

Garmadon finally had Lloyd held down, sword at throat. "I'm not going to kill you, my son, but-"

Lloyd laughed hesitantly. "Rookie mistake…" He coughed. "I-I'm sorry…" He took the sword from Garmadon, slitting his own throat.

Garmadon cried out. "Lloyd! No…" He held him close. "No…"

Dark blood flowed out of the incision, forming a skull-like shape. Garmadon angrily smeared it away.

**Heh...sorry for the lateupdate! My computer wouldn't turn on for about a week and error messages popped up when i tried to restart it! But it's fine now! Two chapters today! HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**~a very stressed writer**


	6. smiley face

Lloyd smiled, hugging his dad. "What, you thought I was dead?"

Garmadon squeezed him, whispering, "I'm not letting go..."

Lloyd closed his eyes, exhausted. "Daddy, I'm tired…"

Garmadon cradled him in his arms, jumping off the large gold webbing. "Then we should get you to bed…"

The ninjas, cheered, crowding around the father and son, Pythor watching from a safe distance.

Lloyd motioned for him to come into the circle, embracing the white serpent into a hug. Pythor shrugged, hugging the blonde ninja back.

Misako and Garmadon brought the now asleep green ninja to the monastery, gently tucking him into bed. Misako kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, my son…"

BONUS ENDING:

Clouse and Pythor were in the park, Pythor trying to find Clouse a girlfriend.

"There's all sorts of girls out there! Ones that cook, some that clean, some that are drop dead gorgeous-"

A pink Fangpyre slithered by, attracting Pythor's attention. He stared at her, obviously in love.

She approached him, curious. "Haven't seen you around before...The name's Tiana…"

"Pythor...say, would you wanna...oh, I dunno...go out sometime?"

Tiana smiled. "I'm yours."

Clouse gagged. "Weirdos…"

Tiana noticed Clouse, and shoved Pythor aside. "Oh my gosh! You are soooo hot! Forget Pythor, I want you!"

Clouse sat up straight, raising his eyebrows in a flirty movement. Tiana giggled, kissing his cheek.

She left, waving flirtatiously back at Clouse. "See you later, Clousy Boy…"

**Don't ask…**

**CUZ IDK**

**~The Ninja of Writing**


	7. (Still Updating hiatus)

Lar, Skylar, Nya, Seliel, the ninjas, and the rest of the elemental masters were at Mistress Skylar's Noodle House, remodeling still in progress. Paint buckets, ladders, wallpaper, and appliances were all over, the small group not really minding, just sitting at the one remaining table, just big enough for all of the elemental masters.

"So, Seliel and Lar, where exactly, and how exactly, did you find us and know we needed help?"

"We're friends with Griffin...he said you might need our help." Lar continued, "And...well, Neuro met us a while back...he was in our class in high school…"

Nya nodded. "Hey, do you know if Griffin's married or not?" she whispered.

"Uh...I don't know...Lar?"

Lar shook his head. "Nope...just got over a nasty breakup...his girlfriend was kind of a-"

"K.I.S.S., Lar."

"Pardon?"

"Keep It Simple Stupid."

Lar blushed. "Heh...sorry…"

Seliel rolled her eyes, sidling up to Cole, the earth master blushing profusely.

Jay snickered, Toxikita, his new girlfriend, laughing with him.

Camille looked at Lloyd, who looked down in shame. He looked at her, eyes dull. She grasped his hand, morphing into him. She smiled sheepishly, a small smile creeping onto Lloyd's face.

Griffin glanced at them. "Okay, which one is the real Lloyd?"

Both Lloyds morphed into Camille, the real Camille staring at the Fake Camille. "Lloyd?!"

Fake Camille, aka Lloyd, lit his fist on fire. "Shocked to see me?" he smirked, wisps of lightning stretching from his fingers.

Jay frowned. "That's my line!"

Lloyd's eyes were glowing gold. "First Spinjitzu Master's descendant...hel-lo…"

Camille sighed, extending her hand across the table. Lloyd pulled her closer, their lips connecting.

Lar gagged, earning a laugh from the others. Camille shrugged, Lloyd smiling.

**and…**

**Ok!**

**So I've been kinda...inactive...yeah.**

**EXPLANATION IN 3...2...1…**

**My social schedule has been very full-homework, my birthday (NO SINGING PLZ), yada yada…**

**I have really bad writer's block, but a crossover is coming soon (Lloyd is a mermaid XD)**

**My laptop died! I had to get a new one! (windows 8 baby ;))**

**So...yeah.**

**See you guys and girls later!**

**~The Ninja of Writing**


	8. AN about SEQUEL!

**Hey, guys and girls and Serpentines!**

**Just wanted to tell you that the sequel is going to be very...interesting.**

**LLOYDILLE**

**Anyway, here are my notes on the matter… **

**-Lloyd will ask her out.**

**-Lloyd and Camille will spend St. Patty's day together...basically a holiday special XP**

**HEADCANONS:**

**-Camille's favorite food is lasagna, and she hates frosting, chocolate, and most fruits, but she likes mango.**

**-Camille has two little brothers and lives with her dad since her mom passed.**

**-Lloyd likes her laugh, which consists of snorting and high pitched noises (it's basically my laugh XD)**

**So...yeah!**

**TO THE SEQUEL! :D**

**~A very pumped author (Ninja by night…)**

**Instagram: budder_ninja_2014**

**Twitter: BudderNinja2014**

Shameless plug.


End file.
